Electronic discovery refers to the discovery of electronically stored information (ESI) in the context of litigation. ESI may include many different types of electronic data, such as documents, emails, chat and/or other electronic messages, audio and/or video files, databases, web sites, and any other electronic information that might be relevant in a particular lawsuit. In the United States, electronic discovery in federal litigation is governed by the Federal Rules of Civil Procedure (FRCP). Companies or law firms that fail to comply with the FRCP during discovery may be fined or sanctioned, and in some cases may face even more serious consequences.